


A lifetime with you

by Bruguer



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruguer/pseuds/Bruguer
Summary: To all the Christmas lovers out there here´s a late mini story inspired by 4 Murillo Marquina’s family Christmas.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A lifetime with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I know I know this is out of date but if anyone doesn't care that this is published on January and December here you go.  
> This was supposed to be a one-shot but this was a hard one for me to write and i needed to get it out so instead this will be a mini story of 4 chapter: a year per chapter (2017,2018,2019,2021)  
> I'm not really sure of the timeline in the series so just to clarify in this story the first heist was in 2016 then a year passed and in 2017 was their first Christmas, 2018 second, 2019 was just after the second heist, and well 2021.  
> Thank you in advance for reading this story and so sorry for any mistakes.  
> Lastly this is present of gratitude to Adri and Rheana who have always been extremely supportive in all my little works, Thank u!!
> 
> Enjoy

**A LIFETIME WITH YOU.**

“For all the years I’ve lived with you and the ones to come” 

**DECEMBER 2017**

Lazily tracing multiple patterns with his fingertips going from her knee to the hip bone of her right leg that was sprawled comfortably atop his body, her skin burned with a delicious feeling everywhere he touched her, igniting tiny flames of pleasure all over her dermis, it was as if the path that his fingers were tracing was being tattooed on her, leaving a merely sensitive and non-visible mark. Imprinting him inside her. 

_ Belonging. _

Perhaps that was the word she was looking to describe what she was feeling there in his arms; Belonging. It was strange and at the same time it was not, being there cuddling with him did not feel strange, far from it, the complete opposite; she felt comfortable, safe, right, she felt right and strangely that was the thing that was confusing her. 

Two months had passed since she arrived on the island, Palawan: Their home.

It felt like home the moment Sergio’s arms wrapped tightly around her body after offering her a phone charger for the second time, filling some sort of deja vu.

That day between stolen nervous kisses, eager touches, moaned names and legs tangled under white sheets she felt it.  _ Home. _

In fact she felt it since their second night together back in Madrid, where whispered promises about a future together were released to the night sky. Maybe that was the reason she now finds herself wrapped around him, inhaling that feeling of belonging, that feeling of being home. Destiny did its work.

Shifting closer to him and tightening the arm she had on his chest, Raquel began to spread light kisses all over his face, her lips brushing the skin behind his ear, then his cheek, lingering there for a while. Sergio’s eyes stayed closed enjoying her butterfly kisses, but when she continued her journey placing two kisses on the edge of his mouth, he tilted his head to the side, his lips desperately searching hers, craving for them. He had barely brushed them when she backed up.

Opening his eyes Sergio found her smirking and a devious spark in her eyes not pleased with him rushing things. He has come to learn that she is not a patient woman, always so demanding and eager, but when it comes to her taking the lead -which is often- she hates it when he interferes. If she's in the mood for fast, rough and passionate relief he would always find a way to sweet things up taking his time with her and as much as she always demands him to stop teasing her, he knows deep down she enjoys it. 

On the other hand when she feels lovely and calm and wants to take things slow enjoying their intimacy and maybe just cuddle with him, sneaky fingers would always find a way to her butt, her breasts and when some open lips made contact with the weak spot on her collarbone and his hand sneak under her underwear she was left with no choice but surrender.

_ That sneaky bastard. _

She can’t complain though, she’s exactly the same with him.

It was funny to think how far they have come as a couple in such a short amount of time, as a couple and a family. Because that’s what they were becoming. A family.

A dysfunctional family to be honest, with people getting used to each other’s habits, real names, lifestyles, quirks and personalities, and it was hard on every part. To open up to this new crazy adventure, that seemed like a good idea, that felt like a good idea but with a huge long way to go, with plains and bumps along the way.

So far they were doing a good job. 

  
  


“ _ What are we gonna do for christmas? _ ” 

Raquel murmured the question nuzzling his neck, and she immediately felt his body tense up at it.

He carefully removed her body so he could get out of bed and began to dress up as he said blankly:

“ _ I don’t know whatever you want to do _ ” 

It had been a week since December started and the Christmas spirit could be felt from a mile away in the island, people had started to sing carols outside their houses, Christmas decorations, parols and beaming, flashing lights transformed the whole village into a winter paradise. Even with the warm weather, the spirit of the holidays was so strong.  Children could be seen running around pushing their parents to the multiple stores to give them an obvious hint of what they wanted for Christmas.

Last Thursday Raquel went to the village with Paula to get supplies and the kid had been marveled with all the spirit and had asked her mother what were their plans for Christmas this year now that they lived with Sergio.

Realizing that she hadn’t really thought about it nor had she asked Sergio, she simply reassured her daughter that she would talk to him about it, and she would let her know as soon as they came up with a plan.

“ _ I hope he gets me a bunch of presents _ ” Paula had said, earning a chuckle from her mom.

That had been a week ago and she hasn’t talked to him about it since.

Sergio turned all over the room looking for his last item of clothing, -he could have sworn they were somewhere in this room- his pants that had been discarded during their last night activities.

“ _ Here _ ” Raquel said, handing him his pants that were tangled somewhere under the sheets. He gave her a side smile and proceeded with his task of getting dressed.

She thought his reaction and the way he had answered so blankly to her question was a bit strange. During their first few days together he had been walking on eggshells when it came to family bonding or things related to Paula or her mom, backing up a bit with a clueless look when there was a conflict related to the girls and he had even been careful with her, afraid that she would end up regretting her decision of forming a family with him.

_ She would never _ .

Despite him being constantly worried about that, she was marveled at his perseverance and his constant effort to improve at this new life, he had opened up to her about his doubts and concerns regarding this new lifestyle they were about to begin, worrying that his lonely personality and lack of experience in living with other people, specially a kid. 

Raquel had listened to every single one of his concerns, and they had talked about it together looking for a solution to every situation from Paula's tantrums and necessities to whose turn was to do the dishes.

Surprisingly they were good at it: talking, which was a breath of fresh air to Raquel compared with the way her past relationships communicate. Sergio proved to be an improvement in that department, he was mostly easy to talk to, with the exception of his shell moments where he would hide himself from her, back up and ultimately not speaking his mind, which was a problem but they were working on it.

In the end it was rare of him to avoid a conversation with her, that's why the tone of his voice and his body language towards the Christmas subject confused her. She let go of it and continued with the chat, getting out of bed playfully smacking his bump on the way to the closet.

“ _ My mom usually does the cooking for christmas dinner, so maybe we could ask her to do her specialties this year, and Paula loves to decorate the tree so maybe we can get one and she even told me the other day that since she didn't find any ornaments in the house on her last inspection and we left all of ours back in Spain we should make new ones with the shells from the beach. I think is a good idea because those damn things are accumulating in her room she won't be able to enter her room if the mountain of shells by her door grows any bigger _ ”

His reply was a simple murmur of approval, implying that we weren't really interested in the subject and wanted to be done with it as soon as possible.

It annoyed her if she was being completely honest, she hates it when he does that, avoiding a subject because there’s clearly something else behind it and if he doesn’t voice it it’ll keep itching and it’ll always lead them to dead ends, she doesn’t want to reach those dead ends.

So she pushed a little further:

“ _ You want to add something?” _

_ “Add something to what? _ ” He asked, finally acknowledging the woman standing in front of him with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

_ “Our plans, I mean don’t you have any traditions of your own or something you usually eat, how do you celebrate Christmas honey? _ ” 

She asked sweetly, trying her best to get it out of him.

_ “I don’t” _

The words felt harsh against his throat, he hasn’t really voiced them out loud to anyone and to be honest he likes to keep that subject hidden at the back of his mind.

The reason being that it hurts to think about it.

It’s not exactly the word Christmas that triggers it, it’s a whole trauma behind it; a child trauma and an adult one too. 

He doesn’t like Christmas, because it always comes with the word family and he doesn’t have that. His only memories of a happy Christmas are vague and set in a hospital cafe with his brother and a tired dad doing his best to cheer up his sick son. From then on he didn’t really make the effort to create traditions, the holiday bombing him with memories of his family and the reminder that they were gone and there won’t be more Christmas, not even in an ugly hospital cafe.

_ “I don’t celebrate Christmas Raquel, at least I haven’t for a long time, you need a family to celebrate it and for years I’ve been alone, my brother was the only family I had left and we didn’t see often for safety matters and mostly because I was isolated in my plan and he was running around the world with new crimes in his pockets, I don’t remember what it's like to have a family and celebrate holidays, it’s been so long that I’m afraid I don’t know how you’re supposed to do this… So… I don’t know just do whatever you want and let me know what I need to buy and I’ll just show to it” _

He blurted out, turning his face to avoid her gaze mostly because he didn’t want her to pity him and more importantly because even though they have only lived together for a little amount of time she was already his weak spot and he knew that if she looked at her eyes he would break down into a crying mess in her arms.

He wanted to be honest with her, not just put on a happy face and pretend that everything was fine, he wouldn’t even be able to, she would see right through him. She always does. 

The thing was that the last part was true he doesn’t know nor remember how to be part of a family and he knows she wants that from him and he’s not sure if he would ever be able to fulfill her wishes, he doesn’t think he’s capable of.

The feeling of her delicate hands on his cheeks forcing him to look at her and the understanding look in her eyes gave him a sense of comfort and surprisingly it brought him hope, without mouthing a word she was telling him that she was with him, every step of road and she trusted him, had faith in him, in them.

Where has she been all his life, he thought.

“ _ Well you have one now, we’re your family Sergio _ ” 

She said sincerely, meaning every word and he closed his eyes for the words to sink in. 

_ He has a family _ .

He touched their foreheads in the hope of communicating to her what those words meant to him. 

_ They meant everything. _

_ “And as part of your family let me warn you that if we do nothing for Christmas Paula is gonna give us hell for the rest of the year _ ” 

She said after a moment and pecked his lips, once, twice and then her laughter mixed in the kisses when she remembered the letter she secretly peaked from Paula.

“ _ Oh and her Santa list is quite long _ ”

***

For a mother the feeling of fulfilment you get when you see your kids happy and truly content is one of those things in life that you can’t describe, you have to live through them to fully understand. 

Marivi’s memory has not been very good lately and as time passed memories were getting more and more blurry, but she still remembers the important things, the fundamental things in her life and her daughter’s good and bad, and truth be told she hasn’t seen her daughter this happy for a long time nor has she seen her laugh like she’s doing right now, her eyes glowing with that rare spark of joy, or perhaps adoration. 

The word  _ love _ hanging at the edge of her tongue.

Marivi is well aware that it has something to do with the man -she still doesn’t know if the name is Sergio or Salva- that’s currently playing the piano, accompanying the voice of her daughter. She hasn’t heard her sing for a long time either. 

_ It warms her heart. _

And it makes her laugh too because both adults look kind of ridiculous in the piano wearing holiday pajamas (two red onesies covered in white stripes and awful scary reindeer at the front) that Paula insisted for them to wear, claiming that it was a tradition and that they weren't any different from what Sergio uses to sleep everyday. That had been spot one and a laughing Raquel accompanied by an indignated Sergio agreed to fulfill the kid’s wishes.

Though she would never ever say that a woman's happiness depends on a man, especially her strong and brave daughter’s, she wants to keep seeing Raquel like this every Christmas, every day, so carefree and happy.

Sipping on her last cup of hot cocoa which was excitedly made by Paula, Marivi can help but be grateful for this Noche Buena, she and Paula had a blast too, eating, playing, watching movies and teaching Sergio every tradition of the Murillo’s girls. 

The lights from the Christmas tree seem to be following the melody Raquel and Sergio are currently singing, an excited Paula looking at them, her whole body evoking admiration at the two adults. 

Sergio had brought a Christmas tree and between him and Paula it was finished quite fast. The tree that adorned the open living room of the house was full of shell ornaments, lights, and a few origami birds Paula insisted to be in it, claiming they were beautiful. 

Sergio had carried an excited Paula to place the star that Raquel and Marivi chose from a local store at the top, and the girl had giggled uncontrollably when Sergio threatened to let her go if she kept singing that awful catchy song she had learned at school.

She made all her specialties for dinner which tasted bittersweet because they brought the reminder of Spain and their old lives but at the same time, they felt good at this new table, with this new plate, new weather and this new individual, one that fit perfectly with them. 

_ Sergio fitted perfectly with them. _

He grinned at Paula’s occurrences during dinner, laughed at her awesome jokes and kept shooting lovey looks at Raquel, shamelessly squeezing her thigh like nobody would notice.

He told a bunch of stories of his own life adventures and was the winner of Monopoly much to Paula’s dismay.

But more importantly he almost teared up when she proposed a toast.

“ _ Well as you all can tell I’m an old lady and I have lived a bunch of wonderful Christmas but I gotta say this one would hold a special place in my heart, it’s been too long since I’ve seen my girls this happy and nothing makes me happier than seeing my girls like this and I know this has something to do with you son so thank you for welcoming us to this gorgeous island and letting us be part of your life, I know we have our quirks and we’re quite messy but you’ll get used to it darling. You’re a good addition to our little family son so I toast to that, to us and to more Christmas like this _ ”

That brought tears to Raquel's eyes and it almost did to Sergio’s, there wasn’t a tray of lies in her statement and for her to say, to feel like that was a huge step for their little family.

Their night ended in the living room where Sergio had put a movie projector since they didn’t have tv, the couple cuddled in the big couch with a tired Paula between them softly spoiling the movie to Sergio everytime something interesting was about to happen -not that he cared though- and continuously demanding her mother soothing touch to fall asleep but Raquel hands were kind of busy losing themselves under Sergio’s shirt making the man blush aggressively.

She chuckled at that, she had thought that Raquel's teenage years were over but this guy brought out her most passionate and adventurous side, he brought out the best in her. 

Not wanting those wandering hands to go any further and traumatize her and little Paula she decided that this wonderful night needed to come to an end, offering to get the girl to bed she excused herself holding a sleepy Paula by the hand.

Closing the girl’s room her eyes caught a sneaky and giggly couple running to their private room a bottle of wine in their hands, probably about to have their own little celebration.

***

_ “I have something for you _ ” 

One would think that with all the alcohol in her, her body would be hot, warm… well Sergio can strongly differ from that statement because the feet that are tangled between his legs are awfully cold and they’re definitely not his.

_ How are they always so cold? _

He felt a relief when her cold feet stopped torturing his skin and she got up to look for whatever is that she had for him.

“ _ Well in fact is something for the both of us, I thought we could have our own little celebration _ ” she said pulling out of her bag what seemed to be a red cigarette -he doesn’t even want to guess what it is- her face glowing with excitement, not guilty or shame on her face, pure excitement.

_ “Raquel!” _

“ _ Oh come on they’re not drugs it’s the same as a normal cigarette it just has an extra plant that's supposed to release an aphrodisiac smell according to the lady who sold them to me _ ”

_ ”Oh and that's supposed to make me feel better, how is that different from drugs, you do know that your daughter is sleeping down the hall, you don't even know what that smell can do to you” _

_ ”Well I can think of a few guesses none of them as dangerous as what your beautiful brain is thinking” _

A tipsy Raquel approached him again, cigarette in hand all her body telling him that there weren’t words convincing enough to stop her, she was doing this with or without him.

It marveled him the way he felt so light and carefree when he was with her, it was like nothing else mattered and his body could just let go and live.

“I _ miss smoking you know, haven’t done it in a while _ ”

She said, inspecting the small cigarette on her hand.

“ _ Can’t relate” _

_ -hahaha of course he can't- _

_ “Hah yeah I know you can relate Mr. don’t have any vice _ ” 

As wicked thoughts ran through her head a smile plastered in her face she moved her body closer to him, sitting on her toes between his legs and just as she was about to join their mouths she moved her head to the side, arms reaching to the lighter on her night table.

The movement resulted in her breasts placed exactly in front of his eyesight and having them so close to his face it was impossible to resist.

All of her was impossible to resist.

He placed a sweet kiss to them and she laughed at the gesture, smirking at his lack of self control.

“ _ Perhaps you have one darling _ ”

“ _ Which is? _ ”

She lights up the cigarette and inhales it, never losing eye contact with him.

“ _ Me  _ ”

The word was literally exhaled into his mouth mixed with the smoke of her cigarette. 

Even if he tried to, he couldn't deny the fact that the woman in his arms was his vice, his newest addiction.

His pupils dilated when she separated, her eyes finding his in the most intimate stare.

_ ”I gotta say the smell is quite nice _ ”

He said before kissing her hungrily, ferociously, repeatedly biting her bottom lip in the process, their tongues fighting in a battle where both of them will be crowned as winners.

They stood like that for a while, playing with the cigarettes, kissing and touching eagerly.

Enjoying in their own way their Christmas night. Experimenting, discovering, joining as a couple.

“ _ Mhmm I didn’t know this is what people did on Christma _ s” He said some time during the night.

“ _ It can be our own little tradition _ ”

And just like that it was settled, the promise of continuing this tradition in the years to come was realized to the air, both of them silently agreeing to be part of it and make sure to never lose it. 

It was the first of many more to come. 

Sharing so many firsts with her felt extremely surreal to him and wonderfully pleasant, he never thought that she would get to experience all these new things, all these new sensations and to be honest we never thought at his forty he would be able to find… Love?

He's been wondering for days if the strong feeling in his chest he gets every time she's close can be the result of that strange and powerful word, he has seen love, felt love towards his family, his brother, and some other friend but her? Everything is different with her, everything feels different with her.

Better.

Maybe love comes in different shapes and forms, maybe love isn't what you remember, maybe before wasn't the right time for love but now… _ Now it is _ .

He wants for more than anything to keep sharing firsts with her, those than wonder him, that scare him, that excite him and he wants to continue learning to love and be loved by this gorgeous, spontaneous woman who came crashing down all his plans and without knowing becoming part of a new one. 

His new plan was to keep doing that, holding her in his arms, living with her and ultimately growing with her.

  
  


At three in the morning sleep hasn't got to them and it probably won't do it for the rest of the night. 

His hands holding her waist and hers making busy with the hairs on his chest they talk about nothing in particular, the alcohol in their blood not doing effect anymore they recall the things that brought them to that moment, the good ones and the bad ones. 

They open and close past wounds that felt so fresh, that still hurted, a few tears and insults released at each other. The thought of stopping, afraid that it was getting too much crossed both of their heads but they silently agree that it's necessary and surprisingly it is, those wounds does not break them they make them stronger, they come clean to each other acting like the alcohol you put in open wounds, the one that hurts like a bitch but it ultimately heal the wound.

Their hands are still caressing each other and the air between isn't heavier if anything it's lighter, a sense of trust building between them.

A particular discontent from her part appears that night and he's hit with the realization that he actually had something for her that can soothe the matter.

_ “I have something for you too” _

She grew excited at that, grinning like a little kid because like mother like daughter she's a fan of presents. 

Raquel sits cross-legged at the center of their bed, she put her onesie again at some point during the night claiming that it was a little chilly and his body wasn’t doing the work (yeah because she was feeling extremely playful that night and unlike her his body can only hold a few rounds).

The sight is extremely funny and he wants to engrave it in his memory forever: her sitting in their bed eyes closed, onesie on and arms reaching to her mysterious present.

”I _ didn't want to give them to you tomorrow because they are quite a practical and boring gift to give at a Christmas morning but here they are” _

He said sitting next to her handling her a credit card and what looked like his Moto keys.

“ _ You got me a Motorcycle and a credit card?” _

_ “Yeah you know everything i own is yours too but you told me the other day and today that it bothers you to always ask me for money or a ride so this way you don't have to do it anymore” _

She alternated her eyes between him and the gift that was now placed on her open palm. He couldn't really decipher what she was thinking and he grew scared at that, afraid that he had done something wrong or assumed something far from the truth.

Feeling like an idiot he tried to mouth a shy apology: 

” _ Shit! you don't like it, I'm so sorry, did I cross any line? We can...uhm retu _

The rest of the phrase got stuck in his throat when her arms wrapped tightly around his neck in a big hug, her face hidden in his neck peppering it with tiny kisses.

Well he didn't expect that, a slap, a sermon, anything but this. 

The gesture felt like heaven and he wrapped his arms equally tight around her frame eliminating any remaining distance between them, crawling her head as she kept kissing his neck.

_ ”It’s perfect Sergio, thank you _ ” she said, grabbing his face so he could see the sincerity in her eyes.

It really was the perfect gift, random yeah, but perfect. The satisfaction that came with it was huge, her last partners never listened to her to any of this kind of complaints but he did.

_ He listens. _

He listens and understands her, he doesn't back up or feel offended when she talks about her necessities. It means everything to her that he's aware of not only her needs but her desires, and he's always willing to make them happen. 

He might not know it and she will not tell him but this is the best gift she has ever got from a partner, the meaning behind it or at least what it means to her it's not even comparable.

The clock hit 4 a.m when they finally had the energy to place the presents under the tree.

Imagining Paula's face in the morning which according to Raquel was one of the best things of being a parent. Sergio couldn't wait to witness the child's excitement although perhaps it wouldn't match his. He was so excited to be part of their Christmas morning.

By 6 a.m without sleeping a bit and too drunk to care he found himself running after a barefoot Raquel towards the ocean, her holiday pajamas still on. It started as a dare and he should have known that Raquel ain't a woman to deny a dare.

_ “I dare you to get into the Ocean wearing your onesie _ ”

He caught her just as she was about to reach the water grabbing her by the waist to carry her into the ocean with him. They both fell in the warm morning ocean splashing water around them, the phrase "Merry Christmas" repeatedly mouthed between as they were laughing like kids while kissing like lovers, the salty taste on their lips, the waves crashing against their bodies, their hearts beating at the same speed. 

_ Best Christmas ever. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
